


Ebb And Flow

by DisproportionatelySmallBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feel Free To Take This Idea and Run With It, Other, POV Second Person, Post-True Route, Survey Says: NOPE., True Ending Spoilers, Will I Continue This?, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisproportionatelySmallBird/pseuds/DisproportionatelySmallBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't leaving without everybody. </p><p>No matter what it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb And Flow

You listened, patiently, as Asriel told their story to you. Some part of you knew that they weren't long for the world. Some part of you wanted to listen to them, as they implored you to leave.

You ignored that small, doubting portion of your thoughts. There was a reason you'd come back all this way, after all. There was one more person left to save.

One more person that you were determined to save.

“Frisk… don't you have anything better to do?”

You shook your head no, and moved closer to Asriel. He flinched, and took a half-step backwards.

“Please, Frisk, don't do this.”

You told Asriel that you weren't leaving without him. 

“Weren't you listening?!” He exclaimed, taking another step backwards. “I can't go back! I just can't!” 

You told Asriel that you were going to save him.

“It's impossible!” He cried out. “My soul is gone! My body is going to turn back into a flower soon! Please, Frisk! Just let me go in peace!”

You told Asriel that you couldn't do that. 

“Why won't you just leave?”

You told Asriel that even if his body was gone, even if his soul was gone, that you were determined to save whatever part of him that you could. _Your_ soul wasn't gone, after all, as you demonstrated by bringing forth that brilliant red light. Somehow, despite the fact that you'd never gained any LOVE… your soul seemed to shine brighter here than it ever had before.

Then, before he could do anything else, before he could even get the wrong impression about what it was that you were about to do, you moved faster than you thought you could, grabbing onto Asriel and holding him tight against your body.

Your soul was overflowing with life, you whispered to him, and your body still had a lot of growing to do. Easily enough to support another's presence in your head and in your heart. Maybe he wouldn't ever be Asriel Dreemurr again, but you'd make sure that he was never going to be Flowey again, either.

He didn't have time to do much more than gasp. You felt like he had been about to cry – whether out of joy or anger, you couldn't say. You supposed that you could ask him later.

Right now, Asriel's body was quite suddenly turning back into dust, faster than you'd expected. It was as though the sheer strength of your determination was too much for his temporary body to even be exposed to. You didn't even have time to wonder if it was always this fast to happen before you were willing your arms to stay locked in place and your soul to reach out and engulf every stray mote of dust that might have otherwise escaped.

Flowey was never coming back again. Nobody deserved that fate, especially not one of your dear friends.

It was difficult, and if you were being honest, just a little bit painful. Monster dust wasn't all that different from regular dust, after all. And here you were, standing in a very localized dust storm, trying to not cry, trying not to breathe too much of it in, staying completely focused on the task you had assigned yourself. 

Time seemed to stretch on forever as you poured everything you were into making this a happy ending for everybody, until…

...just like that, you knew it was finished. The light of your soul faded, retreating back into your body. 

You felt a little dizzy from all that exertion, but you also felt a reassuring weight in the back of your mind – a presence that hadn't been there before. It was a little weird, and you were sure it would take some getting used to, but you were just as sure that you had done the right thing.

Secure in the knowledge that you had truly gotten the best ending you possibly could for everybody you possibly could, you looked down at your feet.

A single, solitary flower was planted in the ground where Asriel had been standing moments ago, away from the bed of golden flowers that had ended up behind you. Unlike those flowers, this one was faded, wilted, and completely devoid of life.

It wouldn't ever have the opportunity to hurt anybody ever again.

And that thought filled you with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I feel bad for Asriel. Nobody deserves his/Flowey's fate at the end of the game. There should have been some way to save him, too. Probably not this, but something.
> 
> I have to wonder though if Asriel is personally going to be happy with this ending? He's alive, and not a flower, but still...


End file.
